iWant to Touch You
by Valie
Summary: During a sleep over, Sam plots mischievousness against Carly. Let's just hope they don't wake up Spencer. CAM femslash


**AN:** Bringing in the new year with a new fic, a new fandom, and a new favorite pairing!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own anything. Else, I would be writing this from a nicer 'puter.

**Warning:** Femslash and smut. :D My two favorite things!

**Pairing:** Carly/Sam

**iWant to Touch You  
**

The tension in the room should not have been this high. Hell, there should not have been any tension in the room to begin with. Yet, there it was, pressing Carly deeper into her sleeping bag. Laying on her side, she risked a peek, opening her eyes only to find Sam smiling back at her in the weak light from a nearby sign. Blushing, she tried not to fidget and felt a goofy grin spread on her lips. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, not with Spencer and Freddy in the same room, albeit, across the room. However, she knew that she probably could not resist Sam if she tried anything and that made her blush deeper.

Sam, Freddy, Spencer, and herself, were having a sleep over in the iCarly studio. It was part of the celebration for the five hundredth episode of iCarly. Freddy, Sam, and Carly had been so excited by their five hundredth episode that they invited Spencer to party with them. For the show, they had Paramore perform live and Spencer presented them with a new sculpture to display in their studio of the trio made out of various shoe parts. Afterwards, the four of them enjoyed cake and ice cream, ending with a potato chip fight and goofy retellings of their favorite memories. Now, three hours after they had all laid down to sleep, Carly and Sam waited patiently for Freddy and Spencer to fall asleep. No, that wasn't true. Sam was waiting for the boys to go to sleep, while Carly waited, hoping that Sam would fall asleep.

Sometime ago, maybe a year now, the two girls had begun to date. It wasn't much of a surprise for either girl at the time. For a long while leading up to their eventual hook up, they were inseparable and had begun playfully flirting around. It didn't take long for things to escalate to touching and kissing. One day, they were wrapped up in their first heavy make-out session when suddenly Sam pulled away, breathing hard but smirking.

"Carly, do you think... You know. That we should just start dating?"

Carly looked at her for a long moment before laughing. "What have we been doing all this time then?"

That had been the official start of their relationship and things were great, except now they were both seventeen and they always had sex on their minds. To add to the frustration, they hadn't gone all the way, only part of the way. They didn't want to rush into it, but they couldn't keep dirty thoughts about the other out of their minds either. Lately, things had been getting precarious between wanting to, but never finding the right moment. Now, however...

Laying so close, and in almost complete darkness, Sam reached out a hand to grasp Carly's. Carly met Sam's eyes, the same thought seemed to flicker between them then. Frowning, Carly shook her head and mouthed 'no' to Sam, but the other girl only smiled innocently at her. Inching quietly to Carly, Sam waited until she was close enough to talk into her ear.

"Freddy's got earplugs and Spencer's hearing hasn't returned all the way since that explosion last week." She whispered, sending chills along Carly's skin.

"No! Are you crazy?" The dark-haired girl breathed back, trying to feel angry but only feeling her heart beat faster.

"If I'm crazy, then you must be insane." Sam giggled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

It was then that Carly felt Sam's hand trailing along her body, the other hand unzipping the zipper of her sleeping bag. She tried only for a fraction of a second to stop Sam, but the feeling of warm flesh against her stomach ended her efforts quickly. The hand didn't stop at her stomach, instead it fingered the top of her pajama pants before sliding under. Carly tried to control her breathing as she felt Sam's hand go beneath her panties as well. This was the first time Sam had ventured this far. The furthest either had gone was rubbing each other through their clothes. It had been quite frustrating but it had gotten the job done. So why was Sam changing tack now?

"I don't want to wait anymore." Sam's voice was husky in her ear. The lips against her ear and jaw seem to validate the admission.

"Sam... No..." It was a weak mew even to her own ears.

Fingers slid along her mound, playing with the unseen dark curls there before finding the quickly moistening slit below. Now, it was Sam's turn to blush as she let her fingers tease their way up and down along Carly's slit for the first time. The taller girl could only squirm and blush against her girlfriend's fingers, half hoping Sam would plunge her fingers into her and half hoping that Sam would stop. Though the half of Carly that hoped Sam would stop was silence by the intrusion of a single finger pushing past her slit and brushing against her clit. The tension that had been weighing Carly down broke and forced a gasp and a thrust of her hips forward. She knew that it was futile to fight against her need anymore, though in the back of her mind, Carly tried to remain aware of where she was.

Sam, on the other hand, was somewhere between aware and not caring where they were and what could be the consequences of their actions. She wanted to hear Carly scream her name and feel her cum against her hand. When Sam really wanted something, she was determined to get it, no matter the cost. Once her fingers breached the nether lips of her girlfriend, Sam set quickly to exploring, slowly at first, letting the desire build up and making Carly wetter then she already was. Her foreplay didn't end there either, biting and kissing at Carly's mouth and neck, loving the way Carly fought not to cry out. Although Sam could tell her girlfriend didn't want to do this, she smiled wickedly when Carly opened her legs, allowing Sam better access to her snatch.

"I told you, you must be insane..." Sam breathed along Carly's skin.

Whether the taller girl actually heard the words or not was difficult to gauge because the she was biting her lip, fighting back moans that threaten to burst forth. Rolling onto her back, with Sam's lips never leaving her neck, Carly clenched desperately at the blankets that surrounded them and the slumber bag that had not kept Sam out in the first place. Sam's fingers were pushing their way into Carly, making wet noises that sounded loud enough to wake the boys but dull compared to the pounding of her blood in her ears. Fingers sliding in and out of her, the odd sucking, wet noises sounding louder and louder to Carly. Though neither Spencer or Freddy stirred from their sleep across the room, Carly felt like they were about to at any second. The combined anxiety and arousal, worked to heighten the feelings that were washing through her, forcing her to bite deeply into her lip and drawing blood.

Sam could tell that her girlfriend was close to an orgasm, so she pulled her fingers out and circled around Carly's button for a moment, while the orgasm that was about to peak, began to let up. When Carly's breathing became almost normal and she wasn't biting her lip as much, Sam set to rubbing at Carly's nub. Gasping and groaning softly, Carly bucked against Sam's hand, finding it harder to not only breath but also not to cry out. It wasn't long before Sam had pressed her mouth hard against Carly's mouth, muffling the moans and shouts of her girlfriend as she brought her closer to the edge. Then Sam felt Carly's body stiffen and she could hear a gasp from Carly despite her mouth pressed against the dark-haired girl. Waiting another minute, Sam released Carly's mouth and pulled her hand out of Carly's pants. Licking her hand, Sam smiled childishly as she waited for her girlfriend to catch her breath and become capable of speech again. When Carly could speak, she pulled Sam close to her, not trusting her voice.

"That was evil." She said with a forced frown and a smile.

"Was it?" An innocent sounding Sam asked.

"Yes! What if one of the boys had gotten up?"

"They would have ran screaming from the room."

"Oh. Haha, Sam." Carly said, sarcastically.

"You know you liked it. Heck, I know you liked it." Sam waved her now clean hand at Carly.

"That... Shut up, Sam!"

With a huff, Carly turned away from Sam, folding her arms in mixed anger and embarrassment at what had just happened. How could Sam do this now of all times? Especially with her own brother sleeping not more then thirty feet away! Yet, despite all her anger, Carly couldn't deny that she had been excited by the whole experience. So when Sam touched fingers against her face, Carly turned back to her with a small smile. She couldn't be mad at Sam when she knew she was just as much to blame. It would have been a simple task to stop the smaller girl, but Carly was weak to her friend. Not only that, but she had wanted it to happen, in a way. Kissing Sam, she smiled at the cute blonde, mouthing 'I love you' to her.

Smiling, Sam mouthed it back as across the room, they heard a grunt and watched Spencer sit up slowly. They quickly ducked under their respective blankets and sleeping bags, pretending to sleep, while Spencer tried to shake the sleep out of his head enough to get up and go to the bathroom. Things still sounded dull to him and he groaned as he shuffled out of the room, afraid his hearing would never return to normal. Passing Sam and Carly, he smiled at his sister and her best friend, blissfully unaware of what they had done moments before. When he had left the studio, Carly glared at Sam in mock anger, mouthing 'Next time'. To which Sam cocked an eyebrow, looking smug, and mouthed, 'Bring it, Shay'.

**End**


End file.
